


Somewhere Only We Know

by WeLoveSherlolly



Series: All the Small Things [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: But Not Much, F/M, a tiny bit of talk about drugs, meet in a book store au, sex in that book store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeLoveSherlolly/pseuds/WeLoveSherlolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he saw her, the second time she saw him, and the third time they saw each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Only We Know

**Author's Note:**

> Wee I feel like i'm on fire, the fourth story in this series, and I only started it like two days ago :3
> 
> This is a song by Keane ^^

_16 years old_

He’d been coming there every summer the small bookshop in the side street of the village his grand parent’s lived close to. It was a sanctuary whenever his parent’s would fight, a place where he could go and disappear from the world, where he could read about science and study people in silence.

He’d never seen her here before, the girl currently curled up in his preferred chair, the one hidden in the back of the large bookshop.

He considered asking her to leave, to give him back his sanctuary. But he chose to stay hidden behind the shelves, chose to study her instead.

_Old trousers if the hems have anything to say about it, her family doesn’t have a lot of money. A tired expression, her parents fight a lot too. Jumps at small noises, one or both parents might be taking it out on her._

He’d kept gazing at her for a while but came to the conclusion that it would be best to leave before she spotted him.

He came back the next few days to watch her only staying a couple of minutes like he’d done that first day he’d seen her.

After five days she was gone again.

_22 years old_

He’d stumbled through the door he’d taken drugs but they were wearing off and his body was growing tired. He’d barely even been able to remember the bookshop as he hadn’t been there for years.

She was there again, the girl – how he remembered her, especially in the state he was in he wasn’t interested in knowing. –

He didn’t remember collapsing to the floor the only thing he could remember were big brown eyes looking down at him, and a soft voice lulling him to sleep.

_23 years old_

The brown eyes, the only thing he remembered from that night met him one day when he stormed through the doors to the morgue of St. Barts.

He’d been clean and working with NSY for eight months.

He could tell that she recognised him but he ignored her and they never discussed it.

_31 Years old_

He was back in London after almost six months away taking down the web left by Moriarty and for some reason he found himself back in the familiar bookshop.

He had a few leads to follow but for now he needed something he knew, some place safe and warm.

He was wearing a disguise but it didn’t come as a surprise that she’d recognise him.

He only heard her gasp before she was pulling him close and holding him to her in a grip so firm he was sure she’d never let go.

He couldn’t help but chuckle besides it was nice to know there was someone missing him, someone who knew he’d come back.

His mind blanked when she pulled on the lapels of his coat and planted her lips firmly on his.

Like the last time he’d been here his whole body seemed to be working in the lowest gear but after concentrating his arms finally reached around Molly’s waist and pulled her flush against him.

He knew it was wrong of course, knew pulling up her skirt and divesting her of her knickers in the back of a bookshop was wrong. People could come walking in on them at any minute but as her lips travelled down his throat to suck at his pulse point, he just couldn’t find it in him to care.

She made quick work of unzipping his trousers and pulling out his already straining cock. He allowed her to stroke him but swatted away her hand after a while, turning her around and pushing her up against the shelves.

She raised her arms and grabbed one of the racks holding up some of her own weight as he placed his hands on her plush arse and she lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist securely locking her feet together at the small of his back.

She bit his should as he pushed into her with one deep thrust, muffling her moans and heavy breathing. He gave a grunt at the feeling of her teeth biting down into his skin.

Molly gave a giggle before lifting her head to put her lips back to his effectively silencing both of their gasping noises. He had to applaud her for her quick thinking.

He pounded into her roughly, silently thanking some god he didn’t believe in that the shelves were fastened securely to the floor and walls so people were less likely to realise just what was going on.

‘God Sherlock you feel so good’ Molly groaned into his mouth as she neared her climax.

He gave a couple more thrusts and they were both panting out their orgasms.

‘Oh god i’m so sorry I should have acted like I didn’t recognise you shouldn’t, i’ve just missed you so much, and the last six months have been so lonely and.’ He placed a finger on her mouth to stop her from speaking and moved it to her chin so he could lift her face and make her look at him.

‘I’m glad you recognised me Molly’ he said smiling down at her to show her that he had no regrets.

‘But what if other people recognise you?’ She replied with worry in her voice as she moved her teeth over her lower lip.

‘No one saw me I can assure of that, and after all Molly this is somewhere only we know.’

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, everything is welcome :D


End file.
